Hurt Conflict And a New Begining
by strongmedicine4ever
Summary: what will happen when lu finds out about the family she never knew she had?, and who she is now responible for!
1. lu's news

"I do not own the characters from lifetime networks original television series strong medicine"only the ones I made up

Main Characters:

Lu : age 34, same from strong medicine

Adrianne: age 14 , freshmen (my own character)

Lana: Same from strong medicine

Peter: same from strong medicine

Andy: same from strong medicine

What will happen when lu finds out about family she never knew she had and who she is now responsible for?

* * *

" Whos next"? lu asked lana, walking out of her office door

"um hold on a sec………. no body for about an hour, your 2 o'clock cancelled"

"ok so im gonna…………."

"hold on a sec" lana says cutting lu off" "something came for you"

"what is it"

"I don't know, why don't you open it" lana says sarcastically

Suddenly all expression dropped from lu's face while she read the mail she had just received

"lu, you ok?"

"ummm …yea ill be back, I need to use the phone" she says as she heads into her office"

On the phone" no this has to be a mistake" lu says" "I don't have a sister….

(quick note from the author- this has nothing to do with the episode when lu thought she had a sister, its totally different and I made this up myself)

…. No I understand , you just don't so let me say it again I DO NOT…HAVE…A…SISTER ,COMPRENDE?"

Guy on the phone" look miss Delgado, why don't you just come down so we can take some blood and do a test to figure this out, to be sure"

"um …yea ,no im not coming to new York I have work and my patients……"

"ok no need mis Delgado you can just send a sample to us and we'll get things straight , ok?"

"fine" lu says as she hangs up the phone

ONE WEEK LATER

Lana- "lu something came for you"

Lu takes it to open it knowing exactly what it is, the test results.

"oh my god" says lu

"what?' says lana

"I have a sister"

"WHAT?"

lu sighs-" so the only other family besides isabella and marc, I ever had is now also gone"

"what do you mean"

" she died"

"what"

"yea, that's why this was sent to me, it tells me everything ,it says that Rosalyn , my sister, was searching for me because she knew I existed because her mom had told her before she died. She was searching for me because she needed to find some one to take care of her daughter before she died."

"before she died?"

"yea she was sick with lung cancer and she had a living will which stated that if something should happen to her that sole custody of her daughter went to her biological sister because there was no one else in her family to take care of her but the problem was ,she had to find her first.

"well now shes got you"

"…………………."

"so are you going to be her daughters guardian , I mean she is your family ,your niece?"

" well do I really have a choice I mean she was only my half sister but I can't just not take care of her daughter, your right she is my niece but I don't even know if I can do this, marks already left for collage and now I have another teenager to raise?"

"Wow, this is tough kid"

"tell me about it"

"so whats her name"

"umm……….adrianne"

"when does she arrive"

"3 days"...

* * *

Ok so review please and tell me if you think their out of character

Oh and constructive criticism is always welome :-)


	2. her arrival

Lu was standing in front of lana's desk staring at the door biting her thumb nail

"lu,"says lana

"Luuuuu"

"Huh" says lu

"what are you looking over there at?"

Lu just stands there lookings at lana

"ohhhh ,she's coming today isn't she"

"yea"

"Shes coming here?"

"well yea ,I don't realy have the time to go home so I arranged for her to come here"

"you nervous?"

"alittle , I mean we don't know each other … I don't even know what she looks like"

"Well your about to find out , look,……. Teenager, never seen her around before, and trust me lana's seen everybody, and shes carrying a suit case and bags, who else could it be?"

"well I guess we will find out won't we"

Lu walks over to the girl

"hi can I help you with something?" says lu

"umm yea im looking for a luisa delgado?" says Adrianne

"well you've found her, call me lu. adrianne?

"yea"

" hi , it's nice to finaly meat you"

"yea you too" they shake hands

So they both stand there for a few seconds in an akward silence because nither of them know what to say

"Um you can put your things in my office , it's right through there" lu points

"thanks" says Adrianne

Adrianne goes into lus office

"wow sheis a very beautiful girl, guess it runs in your family " lana says jokeingly and laughs

Lu laughs alittle

"she is pretty though. Lets just hope shes not like I was at that age"

"………………….." lana's confused

"you know , hooking up with any guy for no reason but because I wanted to and could"

"shes 14"

"yea and , I was hoking up with guy when I was 14, "lu laughs alittle"I told you what I was like"

"oh yea " lana laughs" but you've come along way from there,...so why don't you just take the day off so you guys can get to know eachother"

"I can't but I am going to take her to lunch so we can talk"

"here?"

"oh no, I don't want to get her sick on her first day with me" lu and lana laugh

Lu goes into her office and adriannes sitting in a chair on her cell so lu waits . when shes finished lu walks over to her

"so in about 5 minuets my brake starts, wanna get something to eat so we can talk about some things?"

" sure"

"ok ill be back in few" lu walk out and rushes over to lana

"lana I need to talk to you" lu says as she pulls her arm and drags her to the back" they sit at the table

"what is it kid?"

"I don't know if I can do this"

"what do you mean, your fine with her, so far"

"yea but, I don't know, I mean when I was in there just now with her I could just sence everything. Shes realy quiet, distant ,and she seems realy upset , I can under stand that you know , considering everything, but…….

"lu" lana cuts lu off " you've barley spent any time with the girl. She just seems that way bcause of everything that has happened to her . shes probably suppressing her feeling so she doesn't have to deal with them. She just needs time to get used to and over everything"

"well ok ms. Psych major" lu says sarcastically "if you know everything then what am I suppodsed to say to her , how am I supposed to talk to her because I don't know"

"just start conversations and listen to her. Be there for her"

" but I don't even know her how am I supposed to be there for her"

"shes your family lu I think you'll figure it out"

* * *

at lunch lu and drianne sit at a table waiting for ther pizza to come 

"so adrianne, tell me about yourself" says lu

"whats to tell"

"well... what knid of music do you like"

"r&b and hip hop"

"oh ...um... wahts your favorite color"

adrianne laughs

"what" says lu

"you have no idea what to talk about do you"

"not a clue" lu laughs" am i that obvious?"

"yea kinda " adrianne laughs

"well still just tell me about your self so i can get to know you better"

"ok fine, lest play a game then to make it more interesting "

"ok thats fine, so whats the game?'

"ok, you can ask me about anything you want , i mean anything even if i don't want to talk about i will because i have to answer the question no matter how crazy , or serious it is, but i get to do the same to you and you have to answer. so basically the object is you cant not answer the question and you have to answr it truthfully no matter what. it's the only way to get to know what we wanna know about eachother without it being too akward"

"ok, you start"

* * *

lol isn't crazy how i just left it like that lol but you'll see what happens next time so please review i need at least 2 before i add aother chapter becasue i want to know if you guys like it or if i should just stop writing. it may not be that good now but it will get better and more interesting so REVIEW :-) and consructive critisism is always welcome thanks :-) oh and let me know if you think there out of character ! 


End file.
